


round and round and roundabout

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, Pi Day, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Round cheeks and bellies and cuddle piles.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 4





	round and round and roundabout

Lysithea's cheeks grew round when she indulged in her favorite snacks, and her eyes grew round when she was surprised or startled. 

Claude thought it something of a privilege to see her like that; she was such a sharp person in public, always keeping her guard up and hating to let others underestimate her.

"Something funn— nnh?"

Her eyebrows scrunched when his hands began squishing her cheeks, and normally he would have expected a small blast of magic in the next few seconds—

"...Oh, fine, here you go."

—but this time, she leapt forward into his arms with a kiss.

* * *

Ever since he got the news, Claude fretted as though the world depended on it— although if Lysithea pointed it out, he'd get cheesy and reply, "it does," because she's his world, or something like that.

If there was one thing that relaxed him, though, it was their nightly routine, where he gently rubbed the growing bump with sweet-scented oils. 

Claude always ended it with two kisses, one for each twin inside, then put his ear against the surface. 

"It's too early for them to kick, you know," she said.

A smile. 

"Gotta wait for you to get rounder, huh?"

* * *

One thing Claude noticed about Lysithea a long time ago, was that she liked to curl up when she slept amongst cushions and blankets— like a cat, or a hamster or a rabbit. 

"Ah... look, Papa's home," Lysithea yawned, when he opened the door. 

"Pa...?"

"Papa~"

Another thing he noticed recently: the twins did the exact same thing, snuggling against their parents as little balls. 

"Long day?" he asked, inching onto the bed. 

"You have no idea," Lysithea muttered. "At least they're all tired out now."

Without further ado, Claude joined them, throwing a blanket over the warm, round pile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw) (Adults only for ease of moderation, please note.  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 


End file.
